


The Convention - Games in the Green Room (Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie)

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Series: The Convention [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cards Against Humanity, Convention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day OTP Challenge</p><p>A succession of Cockles ficlets, set at a fictional convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention - Games in the Green Room (Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not personally know any of the people I'm writing about. As far as I'm concerned, these are fictional characters in some alternate universe, which exists someplace between our own and the French Drop universe, who happen to bear superficial resemblance to our boys (and girls). Their conversations, personalities, and innermost thoughts are generally extrapolated from plausible reality, occasionally made up from whole cloth.

“Cards Against Humanity?” Jensen asks, leaning over Misha’s shoulder. “You gonna start a war with a card game?”

“Not exactly,” laughs Misha, “It’s more like, think of all of the most inappropriate things you’ve ever heard. And the person who, shall we say, out-inappropriates everyone else wins. Want to join?”

“Let’s see. Do I want to play a game of being inappropriate with,” he counts them off on his fingers, “you, Felicia, Rich, and Sebastian? I wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell.”

“Alright, fine,” Misha sighs dramatically. “You can be on my team.”

“No teams!” shouts Rich. 

“Shut up,” Felicia smacks his shoulder. “They can totally be a team. Jensen’s such a southern gentleman, he’s more likely to be a handicap anyway. Okay, so, ten cards in a hand, I’m dealer, I’ll judge first. Play will proceed to my left,” she gestures to Sebastian, “and continue in a clockwise direction. First player to rack up fifteen black cards is the winner. Unless someone gets called for a signing or something, and then we can either do tagouts or count who’s closest to fifteen. Okay? Okay!” She passes them each ten white cards and stacks the remainder in the center of the table. 

With all the gravitas of professional poker players, they each pick up their cards and glance through them. Jensen scoots his chair up close beside Misha, so he can see their hand. He nearly chokes when he reads the top card. 

“My vagina?! What kind of game is this?”

“Jensen has now lost speaking privileges for the first two rounds, for outing one of his partner’s cards!” Felicia announces. “Misha, please draw a new one.”

“Oh I quite like Jensen’s vagina, actually.” He turns and winks at Jensen, but reaches for a new card nonetheless. Jensen clears his throat and hopes he’s not blushing as much as he’s afraid he is. 

“All right, children,” drawls Sebastian, “let’s get this ridiculous show on the road.”

Jensen looks over their hand, silently as requested, while Felicia draws the first black card. 

“During sex, I like to think about... Blank.” 

Jensen stares at Misha’s long fingers running over the cards and feels his cheeks getting even hotter. Thank god everyone’s looking at their cards and not at him. Misha points at a card that says ‘The Big Bang’ and raises an eyebrow at Jensen, who nods quickly. 

“Damnit, Felicia, I think your deck is missing the card that says ‘Rich Speight, Jr.’”

“You wish, little man!”

They banter back and forth as each of them plays a white card. Felicia picks them up and reads them out. “During sex, I like to think about The Big Bang. Very on the nose. During sex, i like to think about Mutually-assured destruction. Metaphorical, I hope! During, sex, I like to think about Shaquille O’Neal’s acting career. Oh, Richard, we always knew that was your fetish.” 

“How did you know that was my card?” complains Rich. 

“The winner is, Shaquille O’Neal’s acting career! Because he was really kind of weirdly hot dressed as a genie. And because I feel sorry for poor Rich.”

“That is most definitely not the way the game is meant to be played,” objects Sebastian. 

“Suck it up, baby, papa’s got a card! It’s your turn to judge anyway, princess. Show us all how it’s done.” 

Rich wins Sebastian’s round too, which Sebastian claims means he’s cheating, but he lets it go. They get around the table a few more times, and then the judging comes back to Jensen and Misha.

“Alright, team Cockles is on the mound.” Misha puts down their cards and rubs his hands together gleefully. 

“Misha, did you seriously just call us Team Cockles?”

Misha looks up at Jensen with wide and innocent eyes. “It’s what everyone calls us, you may as well embrace it.”

Jensen can’t help but laugh. He never can resist that face. “Alright, then, team Cockles it is.” He pulls a black card from the stack. “What’s my secret power?” he reads. 

Misha picks their cards back up and shuffles through, then points casually to one of them and turns to Jensen. “Too bad it’s our turn to judge. This one would have been perfect for us. 

The card says ‘Sexual tension’. 

Jensen looks up and catches Misha’s eye. Misha looks like he’s waiting for a response. This is where Jensen could laugh and make a joke. If he pulls the card that says ‘Inappropriate yodelling’ instead, Misha will laugh, slap Jensen on the back, and get on with the game. 

Jensen is realizing that he doesn’t particularly want to get on with the game. 

“I think this one’s even better.” He flicks a finger against the card that says ‘Seduction’, then leans back and raises an eyebrow. His heart is racing; it feels like a gauntlet has been thrown. 

“Hey, are you guys reliving a Dean and Cas scene over there? What’s with the staring? Focus over here, please. I need to win my next card. Chop chop.” 

Jensen looks up at Rich, but he can feel Misha’s eyes still on him. “Keep your shirt on. We were just discussing... partner things.” 

He takes a glance over the white cards on the table, gives the black card to Felicia (Secret Power: The Hustle) and turns his attention back to Misha, who’s trying to decide whether the answer to ‘When I am a billionaire, I shall erect a 50-foot statue to commemorate___’ should be ‘My genitals’, ‘Road head’, or ‘Anal beads’. He selects ‘My genitals’ and tosses it onto the table.

They win the round, and Misha gives a short speech of thanks and acknowledgement, giving all credit to Jensen’s gentials, which he claims are his inspiration. Felicia and Sebastian applaud. Jensen tries to distract himself from his incipient erection by looking through their cards. It doesn’t help. 

“Dude,” Jensen asks under his voice when Misha’s sat back down. “Why do we have all sex cards? Felicia gets ‘Being rich’, Seb gets ‘Lady Gaga’, and we have ‘Fingering’, ‘Whipping it out’, and ‘Assless chaps’?”

“They’re not all sex cards,” mutters Misha. “Look, we have ‘Sperm whales’!”

Jensen gives him a look. “Like I said. All sex cards.”

“Well, maybe the cards are trying to tell us something.” 

“Yeah?” He meets Misha’s eyes again. “They trying to tell me you have a ‘Collection of high-tech sex toys’?”

“Well, since you mention it, I do have a few,” Misha smirks.

“Oh really? Tell me more about this hobby of yours.” Jensen hopes he sounds seductive and insouciant, and not as breathless as he feels. 

“Tell you what,” Misha runs a hand up Jensen’s thigh underneath the table, and lowers his voice even more. “You have a dinner break coming up at five?”

Jensen nods. He suspects that if he tried to talk his voice would break like a teenager’s. 

“Good. Meet me in my room as soon as they let you go.” Misha winks at him, and stands. “Well, friends, I believe I’m due to check in at the Random Acts booth. I bid you adieu.” 

“Jensen?” asks Felicia, “Should we cash out, or you wanna keep playing without your team captain?”

What he wants is to speed up time until five o’clock. But it looks like his actual options are to stand up and try to hide his now painful erection as he limps across the room, or to play another few rounds of this sadistic card game and wait for the problem to subside. 

“Yeah, absolutely, count me in.” 

He reaches for a new white card and adds it to his hand. 

‘Concealing a boner.’

This card game definitely knows more than it should.


End file.
